User talk:Kusarigama
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cosmic Event Empowerment page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 19:59, September 7, 2016 (UTC) 1. Don't make a page that is already on this wiki or it will be deleted. :1a. Powers that cover essentially same thing come under this as well. :1a1. If it can be described as "like (power) but/except", just add new Limitation. '' Both Telepathy and Mind Control have as a Limitation "May be limited to a certain range to work, including touch only." --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:27, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Some exist because they aren't just the base power but using other power to get the same effect. Others are one of those cases when you overlook obvious and don't delete them as they are made. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:47, September 20, 2016 (UTC) take this up with kuo, as i have no good answer on this at all. Gabriel456 (talk) 11:24, September 26, 2016 (UTC) See my last post. It hasn't changed from that. HE will be deleted when I have spare time to fix every page it's on. Illusion Eye was covered by other power already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:18, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Should have been HV = Hypnotic Vision. I was/am in hurry. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:22, September 26, 2016 (UTC) First you bring Hypnotic Vision as example of powers that are too similar to their parent-power. When I agree to delete it you go to that page and complain it's up-coming deletion. Would some consistency be too much to ask? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:11, September 27, 2016 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:02, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Please learn how to use Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:46, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Series isn't optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:35, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Series isn't optional. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:30, October 19, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, add the series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:14, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Hermes is not the god of science, and never has been stated too. the muses are the personifications of inspiration not science. And no, they are not considered embodiments. Hermes roles are thus- messanger of the gods, god of trade, thieves, travelers, sports, athletes, border crossings, guide to the Underworld. There is nothing about him ever having anything to do with science. He is not a user and never has been.SageM (talk) 03:03, October 21, 2016 (UTC)SageM Also only certain greek gods embody their roles and aspects, Hermes does not. Don't make stuff up please. Also even the admins have agreed that most greek gods don't fit the various embodiments.SageM (talk) 03:06, October 21, 2016 (UTC)SageM Added them to Acid Generation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:06, October 31, 2016 (UTC) re: Corruption Beam/Ball Go right ahead. Smijes08 (talk) 20:21, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Nope, he was added before and removed, as he didn't fit the requirements. At the moment there are no valid users.SageM (talk) 21:48, November 8, 2016 (UTC)SageM When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:14, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Simply add the water dwelling tortoises into Variations, either as group or by genus if possible. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:29, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Please figure out how to get the infobox right, I had to add over half of the works. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:15, December 5, 2016 (UTC) None of them are users. nor have they ever shown anything like supertasking. Also the One-Above-All never shows off his powers except once (when he recreated the multiverse) Supertasking doesn't really have any users, as its impossible to prove the user is doing an infinite amount of tasks at once.SageM (talk) 04:47, January 10, 2017 (UTC)SageM What she did was to return the card into it's default state, ''not sealing it into something new. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:55, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Say, do you happen to have a user for Spatial Direction Manipulation? Basically, this manipulates a direction and everything in it. So basically, this makes west become east, east become north, north become south, you get the idea. Everything in that direction is also rearranged into another direction, and space may be rearranged/pushed aside for those directions as well. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:34, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Why thank you. I appreciate it. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:48, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Thanks I just wanted to say thanks for helping me with a user for Protection Embodiment. I forgot Bastet embodies the Eye of Ra, I should of known because I remember on the old show Dark Angel when Max was stealing a Bastet golden idol she listed off her stats and that was one of them. Anyway thanks!! --Я☻ҰĀℓğטĀЯб-Єℓ│דЄ (talk) 22:56, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Infobox. You leave extra empty space between sentences. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:03, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Please learn to create infoboxes right, that includes Power/Ability, description and series on the pic description. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:10, February 12, 2017 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:52, February 12, 2017 (UTC) That book is the only reference to Setem, which I already mentioned before. Outside of that there is no other mention of him in Egyptian Mythology. Like it said before, he is only mentioned offhand and given no other backstory or valid information for him. Thus he does not count as a user.SageM (talk) 23:52, February 17, 2017 (UTC)SageM